October 21, 2015
by iloveromance
Summary: When Marty McFly realizes that he's only minutes away from the future he's been dreading, he begins to panic. But luckily someone who cares deeply for him is there to see him through it. Written on 10/21/15 in honor of the monumental "Back to the Future Day".


_**A/N: Written on a whim on 10/21/15 in honor of the monumental 'Back to the Future Day"! Unfortunately I wasn't able to get it posted on the exact day (Great Scott!), but please enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

The unknown source startled him awake. Marty groaned and sat up. So much for the dream he'd been having. He no longer had any recollection of that dream, but the feeling the dream produced still lingered in his mind. No doubt he'd been dreaming about his wife. He did love her so.

Despite his trip with the Doc to the future with Jennifer in tow, he never dreamed that his love for her would carry him through thirty years and they showed no signs of that love ever faltering.

But suddenly he gasped and bolted upright, leaving his still sleeping wife unfazed by his paranoia. In the words of his good friend, Dr. Emmett Brown…

Great Scott!

How could he have not noticed what day it was, or what day it was about to become? His eyes moved to the clock that sat on his nightstand, the large LED numbers confirming his fears. It was October 20th, 2015 at 11:30pm. Only one half hour until that fateful day… the future.

Heart pounding he sprang out of bed and bolted into the bathroom. One look in the mirror confirmed his fears yet again. He was, by all accounts, still young (in his late forties, an age that not so long ago seemed unfathomable to him… in other words… _old_!) but what about tomorrow?

He peered closer into the mirror. There were a few more lines and his face was noticeably different than it had been in 1985, and instantly he couldn't stop thinking about his visitor to the future. It was upon him.

The idea that it had finally come was disturbing to say the least. Things were fine now, but what if when the clock struck midnight, everything changed?

As he stood staring at his reflection, his heart rate increased. He needed someone to talk to desperately. But now he had no one. He couldn't talk to his wife. What would he possibly tell her?

Would he tell her about the Doc and the time machine that was built from, of all things, a De Lorean? Would he tell her about how he'd gotten into the De Lorean fearing for his life trying to flee from terrorists in the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall and veered the engine, revving it up to 88 miles per hour, thus transporting him into the year 1955? No, he couldn't _possibly_ tell her that!

He shuddered remembering the way his own mother had developed a crush on him, after his grandfather hit him with the car. A scenario that was supposed to happen to his father, George McFly. It was disturbing in so many ways. The thought disturbed him and he quickly managed to push it away.

Oh how he wished the Doc was there in some way (even a small one) to reassure him. But there was no one. He wished, oh how he wished, that he had a time machine of his own, just so that he could transport himself to the Old West, circa 1885, where Doc Brown was living happily with his wife Clara and their children Jules and Vern.

Feeling dejected, he returned to the darkened bedroom and slumped onto the bed.

The slight movement awakened his wife and she turned on the light. "Marty?"

He turned to look at her, amazed at how beautiful she'd become. She was even more beautiful than the day he'd first laid eyes on her, when they were teenagers at Hill Valley High School. How was that possible?

"Marty? What is it? What's wrong?" She was asking now.

He hung his head low. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The future. Well, tomorrow actually. Which will be here in… Oh God… _fifteen minutes_!" He ran his hand through his hair, his heart racing even faster than 88 miles per hour.

"Marty what are you talking about?"

"What if something happens, Jen? What if tomorrow everything changes?"

"What would possibly change one day from now?"

"A million things, Jen! I could become old and grey; I could lose my job… We could… we could become jerks!"

When her eyebrows rose, he felt his face flush and he immediately regretted the words. If only there was a time machine to take back things he'd wished he'd never said.

"I'm sorry. Not you… I meant me." He quickly amended.

Her expression softened. "Marty, you're not a jerk."

"Well, maybe not right now, but-."

She climbed out of bed and put her hands on her hips. "Marty McFly, you are not now nor will you ever be a jerk!"

He smiled sadly. "Thank you, Honey."

She walked over to him, her eyes filled with concern. "What's this about?"

He sighed deeply. "I miss the Doc."

"Oh right, your friend Emmett. How is he?"

"Well, he's…"

"You haven't mentioned him in a long time."

Marty shook his head. "No… And I don't know how he is. He's been gone a long time."

She gasped and sat down beside him, engulfing him into her arms. The scent of her perfume made him dizzy ( _Love's Baby Soft_ ; the same scent that she'd been wearing since high school), and he closed his eyes, melting against her as her hand moved slowly up and down his back.

"I'm so sorry, honey." She said, holding him close. "When?"

He lifted his head from her shoulder. "When what?"

"When did he-."

"Oh right…"

Suddenly he realized why his wonderful wife was comforting him so. "A-actually Jen, he didn't…" And then he realized something else. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth; that the Doc was living in the Old West, in the year 1885. A place that, without the De Lorean, Marty couldn't possibly visit. He knew the Doc would be back, or at least he hoped so, but now without his friend, he felt the loss profoundly, as though the old man had died.

And so, in a sense, Jennifer's assumption had been correct. And that made him even more depressed.

"I can't do this, Jennifer. I-I can't… I... I miss him so much!"

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered into his ear. "But I'm here for you."

He looked into her beautiful eyes, wondering how she'd picked him (and why) over all of the other guys at Hill Valley High School and nodded sadly.

"Thank you, Jen."

"It's late. Why don't you come back to bed? Get some rest."

He looked at her worriedly but she smiled and pressed her lips against his. Instantly filled with love for her, he brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead and preceded to kiss her again, a kiss that showed her how much he really cared for her. They laughed and fell onto the bed, rekindling a romance that had never been broken. "I love you, Jennifer."

She grinned and kissed him again. "I love you too, Marty. And don't worry. I'll be right here, holding you in my arms."

They climbed under the sheets and comforter and he snuggled against her, where the kisses continued, each one more wonderful than the last. And a short time later he lifted his head and glanced at his alarm clock just in time to see the LED numbers change from _11:59-12:00_.

The future had arrived.

She was kissing him again, holding nothing back. He touched his face. Absolutely nothing had changed, and in fact had actually gotten better.

October 21st 2015 was officially the best day of his life….

So far….

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Just a little romantic something I came up with. Reviews are very much appreciated.**_


End file.
